


I'll be there when you fall apart

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick non è cattivo, non lo è mai stato; è un po' troppo diretto, considerato uno stronzo la maggior parte delle volte nella sua schiettezza, ma non ha mai avuto secondi fini. Fino ad ora, almeno, perché quella che un tempo era una semplice antipatia a pelle nei confronti di Louis Tomlinson adesso si è trasformata in puro disprezzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there when you fall apart

Nick non è cattivo, non lo è mai stato; è un po' troppo diretto, considerato uno stronzo la maggior parte delle volte nella sua schiettezza, ma non ha mai avuto secondi fini. Fino ad ora, almeno, perché quella che un tempo era una semplice antipatia a pelle nei confronti di Louis Tomlinson adesso si è trasformata in puro disprezzo. Era con Harry quando quell'imbecille l'ha lasciato, al telefono perché Louis non ha nemmeno avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia mentre gli spezzava il cuore, e non potrà mai dimenticare l'espressione assolutamente distrutta del ragazzo quando il cellulare gli è scivolato dalle dita perché non aveva più nemmeno la forza di tenerlo in mano; era con Harry quando sono arrivate le lacrime, le urla, le domande a cui non poteva rispondere, e tutto ciò che ha potuto fare è stato abbracciarlo e lasciarlo sfogare contro di sé, lasciare che lo colpisse mentre continuava a ripetere perché tra i singhiozzi.

Se potesse prenderebbe quel coglione di Louis Tomlinson a pugni, e non è mai stato neppure una persona violenta; Harry è rimasto a casa sua per settimane dopo quella telefonata, settimane passate a fissare il vuoto seduto sul suo divano, a piangere in silenzio e tirarsi i capelli fin quasi a strapparseli, perché non ha neanche ricevuto una risposta all'unica domanda che continuava a ripetere anche nel sonno. Nick è rimasto con lui quando le cose sono peggiorate, quando l'ha trovato completamente sbronzo seduto sul cornicione della finestra della sua camera, a fissare la notte londinese e continuare a chiedersi perché; è stato Nick a farlo rientrare, è stato Nick ad accoglierlo tra le sue braccia mentre ricominciava a piangere e gridare fino a perdere la voce, a balbettare frasi sconnesse contro la sua maglietta, è stato Nick a respingerlo con dolcezza quando la stessa notte ha cercato di baciarlo mentre erano a letto, dicendogli in un sussurro che non era quello che voleva davvero, che non era quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Ha sempre pensato che Harry fosse troppo, troppo preso da quell'idiota di Tomlinson, che essere così dipendente da lui non gli avrebbe fatto nessun bene, e dopo la loro rottura si è dovuto mordere la lingua per non rischiare di dirgli che l'aveva avvertito, perché nonostante tutto non è mai stato un insensibile e quella era l'ultima cosa di cui Harry aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire.

Ci sono voluti quasi sei mesi prima che il ragazzo tornasse ad essere se stesso, tornasse a ridere e a fare le battute stupide che non hanno mai fatto ridere nessuno, e Nick è sempre rimasto al suo fianco perché era la cosa giusta da fare, perché non sopportava il pensiero di Harry solo con se stesso. È stato un percorso lungo e complicato, ma vedere Harry in quello stato gli ha fatto pensare che forse i sentimenti che prova nei suoi confronti non fossero mai stati puramente platonici, anche se non gli ha mai detto nulla per non rischiare di metterlo in imbarazzo o sotto pressione; non è una persona che approfitta della sofferenza altrui per i propri scopi, dopotutto. Ha recitato in modo impeccabile il ruolo del migliore amico, perché Harry aveva bisogno di quello, e nonostante spesso la tentazione di baciarlo fosse molto forte ha resistito.

 

Sono passati quasi nove mesi da quando Harry è stato scaricato, e quando Nick apre la porta dell'appartamento in cui ormai vivono insieme e si trova Louis davanti, il primo impulso è quello di pestarlo a sangue.

“Che cazzo ci fai qui?” sibila invece, stringendo la maniglia così forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche e ringraziando il cielo che Harry sia uscito a fare la spesa al suo posto; l'altro lo guarda sollevando un sopracciglio, e scrolla le spalle.

“Anche per me è un piacere vederti, Grimmy,” dice soltanto, e la tentazione di prenderlo a pugni è ancora più forte. “Harry è qui?”

“No,” sbotta Nick, cercando di polverizzarlo con lo sguardo; lo odia, lo odia come non ha mai odiato qualcun altro. “E anche se fosse qui non ti farei parlare con lui, non dopo quello che gli hai fatto,” continua, e quasi gli tira un calcio quando quell'imbecille ghigna. Ghigna, perfino dopo aver completamente distrutto il cuore del ragazzo più buono sulla faccia della terra.

“Come sei drammatico,” risponde, scrollando ancora una volta le spalle. “Quando torna digli che gli voglio parlare,” aggiunge, prima di voltarsi e cominciare a scendere le scale.

 

Nick è seduto sul divano in salotto, cercando di calmare i nervi per il suo incontro-scontro con quel coglione di Tomlinson, quando la porta d'ingresso si apre e chiude e Harry annuncia la sua presenza. C'è una nota strana nella sua voce, e Nick non riesce a trattenere una smorfia perché sicuramente ha incontrato Louis da qualche parte e ha ascoltato quello che doveva dirgli; sente il cuore stringersi all'idea che Harry torni da lui dopo tutto quello che è successo, e non sa esattamente cosa si legga nel suo sguardo quando il ragazzo si siede al suo fianco.

“Louis era di sotto,” è la prima cosa che gli dice, il tono incerto e forse un po' spaventato. “Ha detto che mi rivuole,” continua quando Nick non risponde, ed è con una certa apprensione che vede l'altro irrigidirsi; cerca istintivamente la sua mano, intrecciando le loro dita e sorridendo appena quando le spalle di Nick si rilassano al contatto. “Gli ho risposto che non lo voglio più, perché non è mai stato lui la persona giusta per me,” aggiunge in un sussurro, dopo aver inspirato profondamente, quasi spaventato dalla sua possibile reazione.

Nick sgrana gli occhi, voltandosi di scatto verso di lui, e non sa se ridere o piangere per il sorriso che Harry gli sta rivolgendo, la risposta alla domanda silenziosa che è sicuro gli si legga negli occhi; si limita a sospirare, quando finalmente le labbra del ragazzo di cui è innamorato si posano sulle sue per la prima volta, e sente l'altro ridacchiare contro la sua bocca.

 

Nick è una persona forse un po' vendicativa, e non può negare di provare un'enorme soddisfazione la prima volta che lui e Harry, mano nella mano e sorrisi identici e innamorati sulle labbra, incrociano quel coglione di Tomlinson per strada. La sorpresa e il dolore che vede nel suo sguardo non sono nemmeno un decimo della sofferenza che Harry ha dovuto sopportare, ma è un buon inizio.

**Author's Note:**

> Credo che questa sia la mia prima Gryles, aw. *-*  
> Louis è dipinto come il male in persona e Nick forse è un po' troppo divinizzato, ma quello che è successo tra ieri e stamattina mi ha avvelenata (specialmente gli interventi esterni, perché WTF gente, un quasi ventiduenne dovrebbe essere in grado di gestirsi da solo le proprie discussioni, no?) (e il fatto che abbia trovato in giro solo lodi a Louis e al suo comportamento e odio gratuito nei confronti di Nick non ha sicuramente aiutato) e sticazzi, volevo divinizzare un po' Nick perché in questo momento è la mia persona preferita al mondo (ho riso come un'imbecille per il suo ultimo tweet sulla questione, che classe!).  
> Bon, concludo dicendo che non ho riletto, forse lo farò domani, e che il titolo è un verso di Soldier dei miei amatissimi BSB. Spero vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
